Stanley Stevens
Stanley Stevens is the editor of Luxury Vacations Magazine and a former surfing beach bum. He's reputed to be the world's toughest travel critic. He nearly gave Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort a 1 out of 10 as a result of his experiences there, when another guest (who had the same last name as him and also has a first name that starts with the letter "S") was mistaken for him and was given the five-star treatment, while he was viewed by the staff as just another guest. Persona Due to stress from his job, he is basically a grouchy man. He has a low tolerance for lousy staff, as seen in "The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest". At times, he can be more laid back like The Kahuna, likely reflecting his younger years. Trivia *He rode El Duderino back in his day and made the cover of every surfing magazine. *His old board looks similar to Broseph's, only with his stripes on the opposite side. *His iPhone is red. *All he wanted to do was relax while reviewing the hotel, but he never got the chance. *He looks like a skinny-version of Tom Arnold. Gallaery S1 E6 Stanley gives Johnny his company card.png S1 E6 Stanley questions Johnny expecting him to pay.png S1 E6 Stanley says this is the worst hotel he has ever stayed at.png S1 E6 Stanley Stevens checking out.png S1 E6 Stanley Stevens tells Bummer he is a guest.png S1 E6 Bummer drags him away.png S1 E6 Bummer tells him to move.png S1 E6 Mr Stanley Stevens relaxing in the sun on the beach.png S1 E6 George and Grommet run into Mr Stanley Stevens while running the luggage inside.png S1 E6 Stanley Stevens not happy with the service he has recieved and heads inside.png S1 E6 Stanley Stevens tries to get some service at the DR.png S1 E6 Bummer drags him away.png S1 E6 Bummer tells him to move.png S1 E6 Mr Stevens runs out of the room while George picks up Shania.png S1 E6 Mr Stevens can feel something under the covers.png S1 E6 Grommet and George hand Mr Stevens a room service menu.png S1 E6 Mr Stevens tips Grommet and George.png S1 E6 Grommet and George show Mr Stanley to his suite.png S1 E6 Mr Stevens sees the chocolate bar.png S1 E6 Bummer apologizes to Mr Stevens.png S1 E6 Mr Stevens chokes on the water.png S1 E6 Mark and Todd cannonball into the pool.png S1 E6 Mr Stevens relaxes in the pool.png S1 E6 They grab Mr Stevens.png S1 E6 Mr Stevens Tells Emma, Lo, Fin and Wipeout he is done with this place.png S1 E6 Mr Stevens dragging his luggage to his car.png S1 E6 Mr Stevens tells Bummer he can read about it in his review "Surfers Paradise, Where Good Vacations Go To Die!".png S1 E6 Bummer asks Mr Stevens what happened.png S1 E6 Mr Stevens asks Johnny for help.png S1 E6 Mr Stevens tells Johnny he plans to rate the hotel as the worst ever.png S1 E6 Reef pushes Mr Stevens away from the shore.png S1 E6 Mr Stevens replies to Brosephs question "You what?".png S1 E6 Lo continues "Even though we served you floor sushi?".png S1 E6 Lo asks Mr Stevens "Ten out of ten for real?".png S1 E6 Bummer celebrates Mr Stevens giving the hotel ten out of ten.png S1 E6 Mr Stevens tells Bummer the title of his review "Surfers Paradise, Hang Ten Out Of Ten".png S1 E6 Stanley tells Bummer to "chill".png S1 E6 Bummer finds Mr Stevens and tells him he "should be eating filet mignon in the dining room".png S1 E6 Mr Stevens tells the groms "riding El Duderino again puts everything in perspective".png S1 E6 Mr Stevens tells the groms "work turned me into such a stress case".png S1 E6 Stanley says he used to be a beach bum until he got busy with his career.png S1 E6 Reef finds out Stanley Stevens was the guy who rode El Duderino back in the day.png S1 E6 Groms and Stanley Stevens having camp fire on beach.png S1 E6 Stanley Stevens says "this place rocks!".png S1 E6 El Duderino forms a barrel.png S1 E6 Stanley Stevens travels down the face of El Duderino.png S1 E6 Stanley Stevens surfing.png S1 E6 Stanley Stevens was the one who rode El Duderino the first time.png S1 E6 The Kahuna looks at the cover and says " Knew that cat looked familiar".png S1 E6 Stanley Stevens starts to ride El Duderino.png S1 E6 Stanley Stevens gets ready to ride El Duderino.png Category:Characters Category:Hotel Guests Category:Surfers Category:Minor Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Males Category:Galleries Category:Brunettes Category:Adults